Meet Captain Feathersword And His Friends/Transcript
This is the transcript for Meet Captain Feathersword And His Friends. Transcript Narrator: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate. Adventure 1: Meet Captain Feathersword And His Friends. Captain Feathersword is a friendly pirate who wears an eye-patch, and has a sword made only of feathers. Why do you have a sword made only of feathers, Captain Feathersword? Captain Feathersword: Oh well, my sword is really only for tickling people, you know. I'll show you how it works. (tickles narrator with feathersword and laughs) Narrator: (laughs while tickled from feathersword) Hey, stop that, Captain Feathersword! I've got to tell everyone stories about you and I won't be able to if I'm laughing too much. Okay? Captain Feathersword: Okay. Narrator: Right? Captain Feathersword: Right. Narrator: Hey! Captain Feathersword: Hey! Narrator: Stop repeating what I say! Captain Feathersword: Stop repeating what I say! Narrator: Captain Feathersword! Captain Feathersword: Captain Feathersword! Narrator: Now that's enough! Captain Feathersword: Now that's enough! Narrator: What will I do? Captain Feathersword: What will I do? Narrator: Stop. Captain Feathersword: Stop. Narrator: Now stop. Captain Feathersword: Stop. Narrator: Okay? Captain Feathersword: Okay. Narrator: Look, Captain Feathersword, we all know how much you love to have fun tickling and dancing. Captain Feathersword: Oh, I do. I really do. Narrator: Well, could you teach us how to do a pirate dance? Captain Feathersword: Oh, of course I'll teach you a pirate dance. But I need my friendly pirate mates to help me do it. Raj, Imran, Penelope, come over here and help me sing and dance. But first, say hello to everyone and tell them your names, me ship mates. Raj: Hi, everyone. I'm Raj. Penelope: Hi, I'm Penelope. Imran: Hi, I'm Imran. Captain Feathersword: Ah well, me mates, let's do the pirate dance together. (The song Captain Feathersword plays.) Pirates: Captain Feathersword he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: I will show you now. Fold your arms in front of you, argh. Start to hop, it's fun to do, me hearties. Climb the ropes, c'mon, let's try it. Now you're dancing like a pirate. Whoa-ho! Pirates: Captain Feathersword he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: I will show you now. Fold your arms in front of you, argh. Start to hop, it's fun to do, argh. Climb the ropes, c'mon, let's try it, argh. Now you're dancing like a pirate. Oh! Pirates: Captain Feathersword he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: Everybody bow. And give yourself a pirate clap, argh. Narrator: Well, thank you, friendly pirates, that was a lovely dance. You can all have a rest a now and I'll tell everyone some stories about you all. Okay? Pirates: Okay. Narrator: Right? Pirates: Right. Narrator: Hey! Pirates: Hey! Narrator: Now stop that! Pirates: Now stop that! Narrator: Stop repeating what I say! Pirates: Stop repeating what I say! Narrator: Now that's enough! Pirates: Now that's enough! Narrator: No, please stop! Pirates: No, please stop! Narrator: Please stop it! Pirates: Please stop it! Narrator: No, that's enough! Pirates: No, that's enough! Category:Transcripts Category:1993 Category:Finished Transcripts